Death Korps of Halkagenia
by Krieg Commissar
Summary: Louise gets a surprise or her life as the familiar she gets is a Commissar from the Death Korps of Krieg
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN WARHAMMER 40 OR ZERO NO TSUKAIMA ALL RESPECTIVE MATERIAL'S TO THEIR CREATOR'S!**

Death Korps of Halkagenia

_My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe. _

_My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call. _

_I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance. _

_Appear_!

As Louise said this, a massive explosion enveloped herself, her classmates and professor in a large cloud of smoke. Amidst the shouting and coughing, a few jeers were aimed at the pink-haired mage, mostly regarding her ineptitude, with one girl's voice standing out in particular.

"As expected of Louise the Zero, not being able to -" Kirche's sentences was cut short as a figure came out of the smoke. Said figure was dressed in a black greatcoat with matching boots as well as donning a gas mask and a peaked cap sporting a gold eagle insignia. He also had some kind of sword sheathed on his left side while the other accommodating a peculiar object, a bit like one of those new flintlock pistols. As Lord Commissar Hart Schiffe stepped out of the smoke cloud he looked at his surroundings and he screamed:

"Where in the name of the Emperor's Grace am I!"

He drew out his Power Saber and his Bolt Pistol and as he observed the area, he saw that the place was some kind of fortress. The most peculiar thing about it was that it had no hints of being ravaged by war at all.

"_Where in frakking hell am I? This isn't Vraks Prime! That damned Cultist..._" He thought to himself.

He saw a bald man with robes and a staff of some sort awhilst to the left he saw a bunch of _juvies_ who were shocked like they've seen Chaos itself. He looked down he saw this little pink haired girl who was staring at him with shock. The girl turned to the bald man and said:

"Ummm...Professor Colbert could I do the ritual again?" Louise said in desperation.

"No, you can't because performing the ritual again is against the rules." Professor Colbert said in response.

Having heard this, Louise swallowed her pride and fear and motioned for Hart to come closer. Seeing this as a chance to know what was going on, he leaned downward to what the girl had to say but he was taken by surprise when said girl kissed him where his lips would be if he wasn't wearing his mask.

His left glove glowed pink and there was a hint of pain and heat but he was not bothered much, many years on the battlefield have inured him to such trivial things. As the pain and other sensations stopped, he removed his glove and saw a rune etched onto his left hand and his reaction was simple. "_What the frak was that! Oh dear God Emperor I hope this does not wreak of Chaos taint_." he thought to himself.

He put back is glove and looking at the Louise he let out a sigh of displeasure. Kirche took this as her cue to continue her jest.

"Her familliar is like a tree that had all of its leaves fallen and and burnt to the ground!" Kirche remarked in a teasing tone.

When Louise heard this she blushed and trembled in anger. As she was about to shout back at Kirche, a sharp crack filled the air and all of the students, especially the redhead, turned their heads in shock towards Hart who had his Bolt Pistol pointed at her.

"What did i hear you say, _juvie_?" he said with his voice carrying an almost imperceptible edge. His Bolt Pistol had steam hissing out of its barrel.

Kirche was speechless as well as a little pale when she looked down. The bullet had punched a fist-sized hole on the ground a mere two inches away from her foot. She dreaded to think what would happen if the stern man hadn't missed.

"P - put a leash on your familliar Louise!" one student blurted out with fear on his voice.

"How dare threaten to kill a Noble with such a weapon commoner!" Louise swatted the heavy weapon from Hart's hand, or at least tried to as the grim figure moved it way from her short reach.

"Commoner? I think your mistaken little child, I am Lord Commissar Hart Schiffe of the 9th Armoured Krieg Regiment." Hart responded in monotone.

"I have served in countless wars and have endured Hell through the most of them while the men I order are unflinching in the face of Death. You would be ill-advised to trifle with me." he continued, addressing his tirade to all of them.

The bald man approached the Commissar, "Good Sir, I think you are a bit confused. I think I be-" Colbert's sentence came to a halt as the pistol was aimed right at him.

"Take me to whoever's in-charge of this Heresy before I spill your blood on the ground!" Hart said.

Colbert gave a nervous nod and led him into the school.

_Author's Note: Ok this is my very first time making a fanfic and i pretty much read some W40k crossover fanfics with zero no tsukaima so please enjoy and feel free to review if i suck or not XD._

_P.S. I had my brother do a beta read and he edited out most of my errors, hopefully things are sorted out now.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A while ago Louise had summoned her familiar who was out of the ordinary because he was a commoner. He was a soldier from a distant galaxy where endless wars ravaged planet after planet and billions of lives were lost daily as he explained in the principal's office.

Normally, Osmond could talk normally to people with problems but this came out of hand. Osmond had to take cover from Hart's Bolt Pistol which left numerous holes in his office as well as broken and shattered antiques.

"Y-y-y-YOU CRAZY FAMILIAR HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT OUR HEADMASTER!" Louise screamed on the top of her lungs.

He stopped shooting his Bolt Pistol and proceeded to glare at Louise.

As Louise stared at his face which couldn't be seen through the mask, she stopped her ranting and shivered slighty in fear. Hesitantly, she averted her eyes.

After a while, Osmond came out of cover and started explaining to him where he is and what happened to him. Hart gave out a sigh of frustration and facepalmed because of the situation he is in.

**After a few hours...**

Hart was inside the room of his so-called "_Master_" and he had to say to himself, the room was clean and quite lavish but his observation was cut short when Louise started changing her clothes.

"What in the Emperor's name are you doing?" he asked

"Changing clothes why?" she said

"Could you at least change when man isn't in front of you?" he responded

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's better to change in front of a commoner familiar than in front of a dog." she said

Irritation started to bubble up inside him due to her calling him a "_commoner_" but he was able to hold keep himself composed, his thinking was cut short, however, when a pile of clothing hit him in the face.

"Go clean this." Louise said

_Irritation Building up_

"I am a soldier not a servitor." He responded

_Irritation Building up even more_

"Look you are my familiar and every ord-" Louise was cut short

He snapped.

"YOU GOT 2 FRAKKING ARMS AND 2 FRAKKING LEGS AND AS FAR AS I KNOW YOU ARE BREATHING AND LIVING, SO DO IT OR HAVE SOMEONE DO IT FOR YOU BEFORE A STAB YOU AND SHOOT YOU!" he yelled at her, the anger that built up in him for the past 10-15 minutes bursting in a torrent.

Louise jumped back from sudden outburst and turned a little. She just have him a timid nod with fear.

"Good, now if you don't mind I will be taking a look around this castle to understand it's structure." He said with unearving calm.

Hart walked torwards the door opened it and slammed it hard. Louise was standing there from fear and shock when she uttered: "O-ok."

After the ordeal of almost having wash the clothes of a child, Hart started walking the the hallway's of the school which were were windy and spacious. He went through the next corner when he saw this brown haired girl being suaved by this blonde boy with a rose in his hand.

Hart didn't care and proceeded to walk past them until he was noticed by the boy.

"Oh aren't you the familiar of-" he was cut short as the tall man brushedpassed him.

"Hey! Don't you have any manners at all commoner?" he reprimanded him.

Hearing the word "_commoner_" once more, Hart stopped walking and glared at the blonde brat while breathed heavily on his gas mask. After terrifying the living frak out of him, he continued walking around the castle to learn more of its structure and to familiarize himself to it. After a while, he decided that he had enough for the night and went back to Louise's room.

When he entered he saw Louise tucked away in the bed that laid in the middle of the room, he was pleased with this and went to a spot to kneel. He began to pray to the Emperor of Mankind for guidance and after a while he stood up, picked up his weapons and sat down on a chair.

"This...is a frakking nightmare." he said.

He went on to sleep on the chair with his back straight and hands on his lap.

**Morning...The next day**

Hart woke up about 6:00 AM in the morning. Scanning around the room, he saw Louise still sleeping in her bed and was hugging the pillow beside her. He stood up and walked out of the room silently, making sure Louise didn't wake up.

He went down from the dorms and went to the field where he started excercising. He started doing jumpjing jacks, running around the campus 20 times before practicing his swordmanship and his aim. After his workout, he stood under a tree reflecting about the past day's events when he was approached by one of the servants.

"You seem to train hard don't you?" she asked him.

Looking at woman, she had black hair and was wearing some kind of gown or dress which was black and white and she had an exceptional large bust. After observing her, he looked back at her without saying a word.

"You're the quiet type, aren't you?" She said.

"Well if you're not going to ask Im just going to have to introduce my self, I am Siesta and it's nice to meet you." She said then smiled.

"Well nice to meet you too, Siesta" he said monotonely.

"It seems like you don't have much in emotion don't you?" she asked.

"Being in brutal wars non-stop for years as well as the mental conditioning has left me like this ." he responded.

Before Siesta could say anything else, a shout went out from the female dorms.

"Oh my that must be Mistress Louise" she said with a hint of distress.

Having heard Louise's scream Hart let out a sigh and walked torwards the dorms to see what's going on.

_Author's Note: Hello guy's this is my second chapter and im going to talk about Hart's personality. First of all He is a Kriegan right? And a commissar to top that so expect his voice to be monotone sometimes because after Krieg was bombed the people that were working were gloomy so it might go to say that Krieg troops show no emotion almost at all and again i had this beta read k? So have fun reading and i wont be here for 2 day's going to the province to visit relatives so won't be able to write. See you guys when im back_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hart, after hearing his "Master's" scream, started his trek back towards the dorms. After navigating the stairs and corridors, he arrived in front of Louise's room. As he opened the door, a pillow flew right into his mask-clad face. When it fell off, he was greeted by the sight of an angry Louise; her face red with anger.

"Y-YOU UNFAITHFUL DOG OF A COMMONER, NOT HERE TO AS-" She was cut short, however, as Hart's Bolter Pistol was aimed at her.

Paralyzed with shock, she could only look at the weapon before focusing on Hart who was breathing heavily in his gas mask.

"Call me a dog...or a commoner again and I will see to it that you die a gruesome death." He said, his voice calm yet deathly serious.

After saying said words, he holstered and said: "Now go do whatever you need to do, I will be just waiting outside." before going out of the room and slamming the door with a loud bang. This was enough to snap Louise out of her shock as she shook her head a few times before starting to look around the room for her uniform.

As Louise finished dressing up, she opened the door and saw Hart standing there beside the door in full attention. Louise then said to Hart to follow her and he did it without starting another argument. They arrived at the dining hall, noticing that all eyes were at Hart who ignored it all and continued to follow Louise. Louise had sat down before giving Hart his food and telling him to sit where the other familliars were.

He let out a silent sigh and went to where all the other famillars were, sat down and looked at his meal. It consisted of soup, hard bread and water which made him think that the food back in Vraks Prime was better than this slop. One other thing he noticed was that the other familliars were trying to avoid him as much as possible. He didn't mind this and removed his gasmask and started eating with his back straight, eating his food quietly.

After eating, he putted his mask back on and scanned the dining hall to see that the students were already leaving when the pinkette approached him.

"It's time for us to go the courtyard" she said.

"Why? Aren't there going to be a class today?" he asked her.

"No, it's the day Nobles get to know their familiar." she responded

After hearing this, Hart gave a nod and followed Louise outside of the dining hall to the courtyard. There he saw many of the _juvies_ with their familliars of all shapes and sizes.

Hart stood out the most, however, as he was the only human familiar there. He had asked Professor Colbert about it who confirmed to him that he was, indeed, the only one of his kind.

He was told by Louise to stay put which he did until he saw the blonde haired boy named Guiche. Scanning the area, he saw the brown haired girl who was with him last night and with quick thinking Hart strode towards her.

"Who are you looking for little one?" he asked as he approached the lass.

"Umm, I'm looking for Guiche. H-have you seen him?" she asked with a hint of nervousness, intimidated by Hart's appearance.

Hart then gestured for the girl to come with him as he escorted her to where the so called Guiche was, the latter of whom was sitting on a table along with a girl with blonde, curly hair.

"My Motmorency, you look as lovely as always." Guiche said to the blonde.

"Oh my, Guiche stop flattering me its emba-" She stopped as the brown-haired girl accompanied by Hart approached the table.

"Guiche! Here are the special bread you asked me to make last night~" The girl said handing out a box of cookies.

Motmorency twitched at the words of the brown haired girl and the box of cookies she had for Guiche. With a scowl, she then faced the boy.

"Monmon, i-it's not what you think! I don't know this girl and she's lying! I never asked her to make me cookies!" He exclaimed nervously.

"Oh really? I heard you sweet talking with this girl last night when I walked by." Hart said, a little amusement in his voice.

The brown haired girl and Montmorency, stunned by what Hart said, were shaking in anger then.

"Y-Y-YOU TWO-TIMING IDIOT!" they both said in unison and slapped him square in the face before turning around, frustrated and heartbroken.

Guiche, who was holding his cheeks from the strong slaps of both girls, looked furiously at Hart then stood up, facing the gaunt figure.

"You commoner! If you had played along then this wouldn't have happened to me!" He shouted.

"First of all, I am no commoner. Second, lying isn't something I uphold so you deserved what happened to you." The man said, the hint of amusement never leaving his voice.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a duel! Meet me at the Vestri Court if you're up to it. Unless you want to coward out like the commoner that you are!" the boy boasted with bravado.

Hart leaned close to Guiche's face and said:

"I accept."

He then proceeded to walk back towards his Master.

"He won't live." Guiche said to himself, smirking.

Walking away, Hart saw Louise stomping her way towards him.

"You idiot! Not only did you provoke Guiche but you accepted a duel from him! Come on, let's go and apologize to him while we still ca-" She was cut short when Hart stopped.

"No, I will not back down or apologize. The brat needs a lesson." He said seriously to her before striding to one of the students.

"Guide me to the Vestri Court." He said to the boy.

The student nodded and started to lead him to the Court.

Louise sighed then proceeded to facepalm and say: "Why did I have a headache of a familiar?" before following her errant familiar.

At the court, a band of students were watching as Hart made his way through the crowd before standing on one side of the court. Guiche was waiting for him on the other end.

"I commend you for not backing down, commoner, but that won't stop me from defeating you." He boasted.

"You can beat him Guiche! No one has ever defeated magic before!" A student cheered on from the crowd.

"If you want to back down, kneel and apologize. This is your last warning" He said with a smug smile.

"Idiot! Go do what he-"

"No." He cut her off.

"Well then, do not cry for mercy when you're all beaten up then. I am Guiche 'The Bronze' Gramont, third son of General Gramont! Prepare yourself commoner!" he shouted then took out his rose wand and summoned a Valkrie which oddly enough looked like a Sister of Battle to Hart.

"Here is my Beautifull Valkrie! Now what do you have to fight back!".

Hart pulled his hat down a little to make the "eyes" of his gasmask look more intimidating. He then took out his Bolter Pistol and Power Sabre.

"You think that will save you? Attack!" Guiche commanded the valkrie.

As soon as it heard his command, the Valkrie took its sword and started rushing at Hart at an astonishing rate but before it could get close to strike a loud bark echoed. As students opened their eyes, they met the sight of Hart holding his Bolter Pistol with its barrel smoking from the heat. The thing that amazed the students, however, was that a fist sized hole was on the golem's chest. Hart walked towards it before kicking the body to the ground, leaving the golem in pieces.

Hart had his right foot on the crumpled body of the Valkrie and waited for what comes next.

"I-I-Impossible! No mere commoner can destroy my precious bronze Valkyries!" Guiche said in frustration and shock.

He then proceeded to summon three more to attack Hart.

"Get him!" he shouted.

The Valks were moving torwards at him when a light shone from his glove, he noticed and looked at it before feeling something.

"_I feel like I'm lighter and stronger for some reason, are the markings on my hand doing this? Well, I will find out soon enough." _He thought to himself.

Getting back to reality, the first Bronze Valkyrie was upon him and raised its two-handed sword to strike. His Power Sabre hummed as it turned on before slashing the Valk across the torso, slicing the Valkyrie in half. Then the other Valk came with a lance intent on skewering him but he rolled out of the way before shooting the Valk two times before watching it fall down to the ground in a heap. The last Valkyrie, which was behind him, raised its double-edged axe right above Hart but before it could strike the Krieg Officer down, he sliced its arms off which left it stunned before shooting it two times in the chest.

As the last of the Valkries fell, he looked at Guiche who was sweating and had fallen to the ground in shock. Hart started moving towards him, holsterting his Bolt Pistol while walking towards the brat who was scurrying and trying to escape from the Devil that was walking towards him. Hart then stepped onto Guiche with one foot on his chest to prevent him from getting away then slowly, he raised his Sabre high in the air with an intent to go in for the kill.

"No! I yield! I YIELD!" Guiche screamed for mercy.

When the sword hit the ground, gasps of horror, shrieks and screams filled the air. To the audience's surprise, however, they saw that the Sabre was embedded on the ground a mere two inches from the boy's head.

Hart leaned closer to him.

"I win." He said, his voice monotone.

He lifted up his foot from Guiche's chest, turned off the power on his Sabre and holstered it before walking back to Louise.

The eyes of the students were fixed on him, some were filled with horror and some with awe and amazement but he didn't care.

"You idiot! You made me worried sick over the stupid fight!" Louise yelled at him from the back of the crowd.

"Your worries are not needed, I taught him a lesson. Should he try to confront me again, I will not be so forgiving." He said in all seriousness.

After having discussed a few things, they immediately went back to the classrooms for classes.

"He is truly Gandalfr, Mr. Osmond." Colbert said to the old man who was smoking his pipe.

"Indeed he is, I guess Miss Louise summoned a wonderful familliar." The old man responded.

**At the classroom...**

When he entered along with his "Master", Hart looked at the classroom and saw that it was a round-shaped room with the students desks placed around the room in a way akin to an amphitheater. The teacher's table was placed in the middle.

Going down the stairs, he had caught some eyes were looking at him from the match awhile ago. One of those were of Guiche's who looked at him nervously, he silently chuckled at the sight of the boy who was terrified of him.

Once the teacher had come, the students all seated themselves as the teacher introduced herself.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Chevreuse and I will be your new Earth class teacher. To start with, who may recite the four classes of magic?" she asked the class until Montmorency raised her hand.

"Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth" she said.

"Correct and what are the representation of the ranks of mages?" she asked her again.

"A Dot for single spell mages, Line for two, Triangle for three and finally Square for four" she answered again.

"Correct. Now to get started, I will transmute these rocks into a kind of metal." She said then took out her wand and recited a spell as the rocks turned into a golden brown color.

"Wait! Is that gold!" Kirche stood up and shouted in amazement.

"No this is bronze, only Square class mages can transmute to gold." She said as the redhead sat once more.

"Now can anyone transmute these rocks again? How about you, the pink-haired one, what's your name?" she looked at Louise.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." She responded.

"Ah hello, Miss Louise, I want you to come down and transmute these bronze ores back into normal stones." she said The students started gulping and some were already taking cover under their chairs and tables but a fat kid with blonde hair stood up and said:

"Ma'am for the safety of the class and yours, don't let _Zero do it!_" he shouted.

"Malicorne, shut up! I'm no _Zero!_" Louise replied aggressively.

"Both of you cut it, there will be no name calling in this class." Mrs. Chevreuse tried to intervene.

"No its true ma'am _Zero_ here ca-" he was cut short as a fist pounded on the table. It was Hart.

"Now, I will not ask why you call her _Zero_ but take this as an advice: If you don't shut up from the name calling and idiocy you're doing right now. I will make sure that you will regret doing so." He said, addressing the boy who just shrunk back to his seat and stopped teasing Louise.

Despite herself, Louise felt good inside knowing that her familiar is defending her from the insults that were being thrown at her.

Before Mrs. Chevreuse could talk, the sound of the bell marked the end of class so the students, Hart and Louise excited the classroom.

"Thank you for stopping Malicorne, I'm… grateful. Thank you." She said to Hart who was right beside her.

He just nodded and walked along with the pinkette as they made their way to the dorm.

** 7:00PM: Louise's Room**

Louise had already changed from her uniform to her night gown and had told Hart to leave them outside so the maids could pick them up and get them cleaned. As she is about to sleep, she looked at Hart to see him praying then standing up and heading for his chair.

"Umm, good night Hart." She nervously said his name.

Hart just nodded and tipped his hat lower to cover his gasmask's glass eyes and crossed his arms before falling silently to sleep.

Louise just tossed to the other side, cuddling her pillow and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

_Author's Note: Hey guy's sorry for the long update, just finished exams and was kinda lazy to finish this chapter so yeah be sure to watch out for my 4__th__ chapter comming out this january. See ya then guy's and have fun reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hart woke up early as usual and started his daily morning routine of doing exercises around the school but something was off. He couldn't find Siesta anywhere: the wash area, courtyard and the fountain as well. He couldn't find her anywhere and that's when he got the idea to check the kitchen staff and ask what happened.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked in his usual tone.

"I-i-its Siesta... she was taken by that bastard!" the head chef raged.

"And who is this bastard?" he asked.

"Count Mott, Royal Messenger to the Palace. He comes here every now and then to do business with the Headmaster but today he went too far, he took Siesta to be his personal maid like the rest of the girls he took; she'll never be the same if she does." The chef stated as if a poisoned dagger stabbed him right in the heart.

Hart was silent when he heard this and started thinking of what to do because he considered Siesta as a "friend" and normally this was restricted to his Commisars in the Death Korps because it would slow their duties down. Siesta, however, was an exception since she was the only that understood him even thought he seemed to be this heartless and terrible person that showed no emotion and killed anyone who crossed his way, child or adult alike.

He waited outside the classroom until Louise came out.

"Familliar! Why are you here? I thought you were at the courtyard practicing?" she asked him.

"I've got some important matters to attend to, it might seem to be as important to you but it is important to me." He said to her.

"Well? What is it then? Spit it out, Hart!" she asked him rather tersely.

"Siesta, the maid? She was taken by a certain noble and I want to get her back." He said bluntly to Louise who jumped.

"Get her back? That's impossible! Once a noble gets what he or she wants, it's almost impossible to get it or her back!" she screamed in response.

"I don't care about no pompous bastard who thinks he can stop me, for they know not who I am." He responded rather coldly.

"Fine! If you want to die for simple maid, fine with me! And why do you want to get her back anyways!" She insulted him with shouts.

"Because I consider her my friend, and as far as I know she's the only one except you since _you_ are my master." He said straight and bluntly to Louise.

Louise was dumbfounded by Hart's statement because as far as she knows is that the man in front of him, who has said to have battled for so long that most of his emotions had been erased from seeing so much violence, trying to get a simple commoner maid that was easily replaceable and wanted her back. Louise knew by now that to expect the unexpected from her familiar.

Louise sighed and rubbed her temples before folding her arms with a resigned expression.

"Fine. You win, we'll go get Siesta back from the Count. Honestly, I don't really like Count Mott since he exploits the fact that he's a noble. Also, with him being the Royal Messenger of the Court, it's going to be difficult to get Siesta back." She groaned at the fact.

"I don't care if I have to kill him, I loathe self - privileged scum who only know how to manipulate people for their own personal benefit." He said more coldly than ever.

Louise mentally cursed herself for getting involved is something like this, but this about Siesta and she also took a liking for the kind maid. In the corner behind them, Montmorency, Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche listened closely the two's conversation.

"Heard that Tabitha? Little Louise is going to rescue a maid."

"Yes."

"Should we go in and help?"

"Not recommended"

"Come on Tabitha me must help _Ze_-, I mean Louise to rescue that maid."

"You're only joining in Guiche because that maid has a bigger bust than me right!"

"Hush, we might get -"

"Exposed?" Hart asked the four students who jumped in surprise when they saw the man behind them. Louise walked up and gasped in surprise when she saw the four teens on the ground.

"If you four wanted to join, you could have just asked me. So are all of you joining?" Hart asked the 4 and they just nodded.

"Very well then, we leave today." Hart said and left the five to ponder on what to bring and what to expect.

**20 Minutes Later**

All of them met at the courtyard, the five teens with 6 carrying horses. The 6th one was meant for Hart who was in the process of replacing his Bolter Pistol's magazine with a fresh one. After getting on their horses, they went on full speed to the village of Tarbes which was the home town of Siesta and the village where Mott resided.

The time they spent going there was mostly silent since there wasn't that much to talk about so they didn't bother saying anything. Hart didn't help in the matter he was silent as always. Not to mention that he looked even more intimidating usual. All the while, Hart's mind was racing on what could be happening to Siesta right now. He thought that she might have already been ravaged by Mott but besides that he focused on getting her back.

They spent about 5 hours getting there and it was already dusk when they arrived at Tarbes before spotting a nearby inn and went in. Inside it was as noisy as for any other inn in the world, a bunch of people drinking, laughing and drinking some more was in sight as usual so the six went for the nearest table and sat down.

"Well, we're here. Now what do we do?" Guiche asked

"We asked the people were the Count lives and then we go there and get things over with." Hart responded nonchalantly.

Before anyone of them could continue they overheard two commoners talking about the count.

"You saw the count and his new girl? Must've been lucky to get one like her."

"And with a chest that big? I would die just to play with those."

Hart mentally hissed at both men, irked by their perversion.

"_If they were in the universe I lived in, they wouldn't have a second to live with that attitude._" he thought.

After a few minutes he stood up, much to the surprise of the group, they all looked at him except for Tabitha.

"May I inquire from you two gents the location of Count Mott's estate?" he asked them, his imposing figure cowing the two.

"H-He lives in the center of town." One of the men said nervously.

"Thank you." The Commisar said, walking back to the table.

"Let's go." he said to all five.

"Can't we just rest for a while?" Guiche asked, his suggestion shot down when Hart looked at him.

"N-Nevermind, let's get to it then?" he said nervously.

With a nod, all of them walked until they saw a rather luxurious mansion, its windows glowing in the night.

"Hmph. Reminds of those pompous assholes back at Command." He said before approaching the gate.

"Halt! Commoner's aren't allowed inside the mansion of Count Mott!" One guard shouted at the group.

"I have some... personal business with the Count, he has something of mine and I would like to have it back." He said with a hint of charm.

"And just who are you?" the other guard asked.

"My name is Hart Schiffe and I would like to seek entrance." He said.

"No. I cannot allow someone who doesn't have offi-" He was cut off when a guard from the inside came and told him to let them in.

Both guards opened the gate and all of them proceeded to the mansion until they noticed that they were being escorted by a group of guards.

As they entered the mansion, they saw Count Mott was standing right in front of them.

"Who are you and why do you want to meet me?" he asked, rather full of himself.

"I came here to get back what is rightfully to the Academy, a maid named Siesta." He asked.

"Siesta? No, she is now my personal maid now. Begone and be thankful that you were able to see me from a person of your standing." Mott waved them off with his hands, motioning for the guards to remove them till Hart pushed forward.

"No, you hand Siesta over. Now." He said coldly to him.

Before Mott can retort, a bunch of girls came out of a door, Hart noted that they looked like they haven't eaten in weeks, wearing skimpy maid outfits and were wearing faces of terror and fear. But what shocked him the most, if he was able to be shocked, was that Siesta was in the group of girls.

"Ah Siesta, just in time. Why don't you tell your 'friend' over here that you belong to me now." He said while smirking which only served to infuriate Hart even more.

"I...I belong to Count Mott now a-an-and that I can't go back to the academy." Siesta said but deep inside, she felt really sick saying that.

"That's it then , so please go back to wherever you came fr-" Mott was cut short when he heard Hart taking out his Power Sabre out of its scabbard.

"If you want to die so badly then why didn't you just say so? Guards get rid of them for me." He said before going to the company of his maids that were comforting him out of fear that they would end up getting killed.

A guard with a spear rushed at him but before he was able to stab Hart, he deflected the blade of the spear and turned on his Power Sabre. It hummed to life as he brought it down on the helpless guardsman in a diagonal swing that cleaved off his head along with his left arm. The body slumped to the ground with blood spurting all over, some of it on his Greatcoat.

The rest of the guards, after seeing their comrade get chopped up like an animal, rushed to surround him in a circular way with their swords, spears and dogs.

"Surrender you dog! Before we kill you!" One of the guards said but before he could do anything else, his head exploded like a cherry. They looked at the man who blew another of one their comrade's face off to see that he was holding something very bulky and made out of metal, the barrel was hissing from the heat.

"_**Mortem**__** ad**__** haeretici**__** (Death to the heretics)**__**.**_" Hart stated in a voice that chilled them to the core.

He wasted no time and started hacking and shooting the guards, the whole place filling with screams of terror and agony.

After the last guardsman fell, he kicked the body towards the rest of the mangled bodies of what had been Count Mott's guards.

Mott was horrified when he saw the bloodied figure that was standing over the pile of corpses. It then looked to him, a single white eye gazing hauntingly

"S-s-tand back! I warn you! I am a Triangle mage!" he shouted nervously.

He didn't listen and started walking towards the Count.

"So be it then! I am Count Mott also known as "Mott the Wind"!" He stated proudly before releasing a hail of ice spears at Hart who effortlessly dodged the barrage.

"_**Mortem **__**haeretici**__** immundo,**__** impiis,**__** et **__**proditores**__**. (Death to the heretics, to the unclean, to the wicked, and to the traitors)**_" He said, his voice deathly cold.

Mott fell to the ground on his knees.

"Please please! I beg of you to spare me! Want wealth, fame and fortune? I can give them it to you all just spare me please!" Mott pleaded for his life.

"**Quit whining and die.**" He said before cutting his head off.

Mott's body slumped to the ground while his head rolled and stopped at Louise's feet.

Louise was in shock and felt her stomach turn upon seeing a decapitated head in front of her; Same went to the others except for Tabitha who was staring intently at Hart.

"You.. you killed him..." she said in a state of shock.

"He ordered his men to attack first and so did he. He deserved death." He said calmly to Louise.

"In my world, you kill to survive. Hesitation only leads to death." He said to her before proceeding to sheathe his weapons and walk to Siesta.

Siesta looked at the man in front of her that stood over her, covered in blood everywhere.

"You're dirty." She just said with a hint of bemusement.

"Anything for a friend, now you better get changed as well. You girls too." He said with a chuckle that seemed like a whisper.

Siesta looked at herself and covered her chest and her lower attire from the indecency of the clothing and rushed off to the changing room with the other girls following suit.

Hart crossed his arms and stood over the place. It was once a lavishly clean mansion turned into a bloodbath with bodies and organs streamed on the floor.

"_Reminds me of Vraks_." He mentally said to himself and sighed looking upwards.

"_The Emperor protects._"

_Author's Note: Hey guy's, sorry for the long wait for this chapter because i had trouble in school and i now have summer starting this Tuesday =_='. Well i guess chapter 5 will be delayed and hopefully you guy's love this chapter because it took me a few months to convince my lazy ass to make chapter four. And every chapter i make will be beta read by my brother so credit to the edited words to him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was already midnight when the gang returned with Siesta and the other girls who were previously captured over the years by the now dead Count Mott. Most of them were rejoicing while the others were still scared and bruised from their stay. Hart, who had Siesta riding on his horse, saw this in their eyes no matter how cheerful they seemed to be. However, he knew that these girls went through hell and he respected them for enduring their ordeal.

After arriving at the school and getting off their horses, they all went to the kitchen staff room and celebrated while the others went to retire for the night. Hart and Louise went to them and brought a rather large bag of gold and started giving equal amounts in small bags for the whole staff and for their families to use.

Ten minutes after distributing the loot, both of them returned to her room and Louise plopped on the bed with a satisfied sigh.

"I still can't believe you killed him…You could have just knocked him out or threatened him." Louise said to him, slurring a bit due to being tired from the day's events.

"No choice. I warned him that I would tear him apart and every single guard but he didn't listen, so it's not my fault." He responded in his usual tone.

No matter what Louise could think up to counter he was right, and there was no point in fighting a seasoned killer into stop killing people.

"Oh and from what I remember it's the "Familiar Exhibition Day" in two days if I'm correct."

"You're right! And we haven't thought of what to do for the exhibition! We're doomed I say, doomed!" Louise frantically screamed.

"What are you groveling about? I'm still here and I can do something to at least appease the judges." he responded normally.

"Hah and what can you do besides killing? Juggle that sword of yours and that bulky thing made out of metal!" She snapped at him.

"I could show them how devastating my weapons are on humans but that would not be good on my reputation so let's go with dead pigs." He responded quickly.

"Fine, just don't kill anyone ok?" She asked as she was changing into her nightgown.

Hart nodded and Louise sighed, climbing on top of her bed and falling asleep.

"It has been a long day." he sat on his chair and fell asleep

**The Next Day…**

Louise sprung up full of energy, and as she woke up she saw that Hart was already awake.

"Earlier than usual, hmm?"

"Oh don't bother. I woke up because it's a special day today because the Princess of Tristain will arrive this afternoon."

"I see. Get ready then, I'll be outside waiting."

As he went out, Louise started dressing up in her usual school uniform.

When he went out, he saw Siesta holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah Siesta what is it?" he asked.

"Uh! U…mhm…Can you..uh…a-accept these!" she handed out the bouquet of flowers completely blushing whilst bowing her head.

Hart shook his head and briefly took of his hat and gas mask.

"Siesta, please look up."

Siesta looked up and blushed even more.

"I thank you for putting a smile on this old and scarred face."

When Siesta looked up the man in front of him was young, scarred and had somewhat of a replacement eye, but one thing was in Siesta's mind.

"H-H-Hot…" she was blushing to the fullest.

"Siesta, are you alright?"

"Huh?...Oh! I-I am. Thank you very much for asking and bye!" She snapped out and ran away leaving Hart silently chuckling.

After Siesta was gone, he donned his gasmask and hat once more when Louise came out.

"Okay I'm do-Where did you get those?" Louise asked Hart.

"These? Oh they were given by Siesta for saving her."

"Oh…okay, well let's get ready on for your presentation so we can at least win."

"Well then, let's go."

After that they proceeded to class and after that the second year students were given free time 'till afternoon.

**That Afternoon…**

All the students, teachers and staff alike were aligned near the entrance on both sides. Eagerly waiting for the arrival of the Princess, Louise and Hart were in front of the so they actually have a better view of the procession.

"It seems that you're very excited to see the queen."

"Yes I am, and she is known across Halkagenia for her beauty. "

"I see." The commissar looked around, looking for the figure in question.

"Well you won't have to wait any longer, she is here."

Louise looked to the entrance and saw a carriage which had several mages as its guard.

"All Hail Princess Henrietta!"

All the guards greeted and all of the people present responded as well and kneeling. All except for one person" A guard of fair build and wearing the standard issue armor for a mage, he smiled as everyone bowed but when he looked on the right side he saw Hart who was still standing and frowned. He held the hilt of his sword and made his way on his horse.

"You there, kneel down in the presence of a noble."

The commissar did not move.

"Last warning you insolent piece of trash, kneel down now!"

"What are you doing! Kneel down before something bad happens!" Louise scoffed him in a whisper.

The mage got off and unsheathed his sword, Hart smirked behind his mask. Seeing it as it was a short thin long rod of metal with a blunt end in a circular manner, but he well knew it can be amplified by magic to be deadly.

"So be it. I war-" he was cut short when Hart kneed him on the gut and pulled away his sword tossing it aside and grabbing him by the neck from behind.

Everyone gasped and backed away as the other escorts went down from their horses and pointed their swords at him.

"Let him go or face death, commoner."

"Do so and your friend here will have his neck snapped."

A few of them gulped and readied lightning bolts at him until they heard a sound in the carriage.

"What's going on?" A sweet voice was heard as the Princess came out of her carriage.

Hart noted that the princess was beautiful, wearing a white long dress with short brown hair and a fairly large bust. Hart thought about it for a moment before wondering why did he thought of that? Shrugging it off, he tightened the choke hold a little.

"You're Highness! Please stay inside while we take care of this insect."

"Oh no, please lower your weapons."

"Bu-… Yes your Majesty."

The escorts sheathed their swords while the Princess moved forward.

"Good sir, may I know your name?"

"Hart, Lord Commissar Hart Schliffe."

"Sir Hart, can you kindly release one of my escorts?"

Hart nodded and released the choke hold on the man who was rubbing his neck and bowed at the Princess before going back with the others.

"Thank you."

Hart nodded and bowed to Henrietta with his right arm across his chest.

Henrietta smiled and returned back in her carriage while the escorts mounted their horses, watching him intently.

Hart tipped his hat down before walking back towards the crowd.

Louise sighed and gave Hart a good sermon after the incident.

**That Night…**

"You seriously need to be calmer…"

"Sorry, I don't take it kindly when people are thinking I'm an insect."

"Nevermind."

Footsteps are heard making the floor creak, and Hart knew it was going this way.

"Someone's coming."

"Who?"

"I don't know but be ready…"

He brandished his Bolter Pistol and went to the side of the door.

The footsteps stopped right in front of the door and it slowly crept open, as it did Hart pulled it open and saw a hooded figure that was about to pull out a wand until Hart pulled the stranger in, closing the door and aiming his gun at the stranger.

"Identify yourself or I'll shoot you where you stand."

"Wait…" The voice was feminine as she took off her hood, revealing it to be the Princess.

"Your Highness! Hart, let her go!"

Hart complied and released her as he holstered his Pistol.

"I am deeply sorry for my familiar's actions, your Highness!" she knelt down.

Henrietta approached Louise knelt down, setting her hands on her shoulder.

"Rise Louise Françoise, for it has been a long time since we were last together."

"I-It was an honor being the Princess's royal playmate."

"Please call me Henrietta, Louise."

"I-I cannot your Highness since I am but a humble noblewoman."

"I see, well if it's fine with you then its fine with me. May I get to know your familiar?"

"You're Highness, please meet my familiar Lord Commissar Hart Schliffe."

"It is a pleasure to meet you your Highness."

"Likewise. It might be rude to ask but….may I see your face?"

Hart stared at the princess for a while.

"Um, it seems that you do not want to so I-"

"No, I am ok with showing my face your Highness." Hart cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

He took off his Commissar hat, setting it aside on the table before his gasmask came off next showing a young, scarred face with his right eye being augmented.

"Oh my…"

"Sir Hart was it? How old are you? You don't seem to be of old age."

"Yeah and stop lying Familiar!"

"I am 86 actually and if you're wondering why I look so young is that because of the technology where I come from."

Both girls were jaw dropping at what they heard from him.

"E-Eighty Six! You'd best be joking!"

"If I was Louise, I'd be smiling right now."

Louise deadpanned and didn't know what to say.

The Princess coughed, regaining her composure. "Ok since you've told us about your age…can you tell us where you came from?"

Hart explained to them about his World, not only consisting of one but systems of planets and moons alike, along did he say about the dangers of being on a different world and the aliens that live in them, he also explained his Homeworld. Krieg. Louise couldn't help but be amazed on how civil-unrest could turn a planet into a desolate gray wasteland by merely being independent from their God, who sits on the golden throne on Terra.

"Your world…is ravaged by war?"

"Every single corner of it"

"I am amazed that mere men could fight against such monstrosities….."

"I understand your amazement, but is it about time you leave your Highness? Surely your guards are looking for you."

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me, and Louise…"

"Y-Yes you're highness?"

"Good luck tomorrow~"

"I-I-I will!"

With that, Henrietta pulled on her hood once more before opening the door leaving in the darkness. Hart wore his hat and mask again while Louise wore her night gown, still surprised at the history of her familiar. She couldn't help but wonder just how Hart had managed to survive for so long? Was he more than human?

With those unanswered thoughts she went off to sleep, Hart followed after an hour…In Louise's mind her dream, a dream about her familiar in war.

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update guy's, you've guessed it laziness, and this coming June 13 ill be heading back to school and ill probably won't be able to update soon, and also if you have any suggestions on how to improve the story line of this fic, feel free to comment it and ill see if I can put it in. See you guys next time. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_**The Rock**_**" **_**"And yes I know the title is suckish XD"**_

_Louise was trembling as she was next after a boy with a bug bear performed some circus tricks getting a claps and praises from the crowd._

"Next! Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and her familiar may step up to the stage!"

_Louise gulped down the rest of her pride as she will be a laughing stock after this demonstration, and then started walking up the small flight of stairs with Hart walking behind her close by. Both soon stop as they look at the crowd with Louise's legs trembling._

"_Oh my she looks like she's about to faint…._" Henrietta thought, thinking it was a bad idea.

"T-T-T-This is my familiar! Lord Commissar Hart Schliffe and he will demonstrate the Le-Le-Lethality of his weapons!" With these words said, Louise bows getting down the stage as Hart tips his hat lower taking out both his Power Sword and Pistol.

_Several dead pigs are positioned around the stage, the crowd looks with a little disgust as the guards of Henrietta take her farther for her to escape such fowl smell but stay's there to watch up close._

_Hart looks at the very first pig activating his power sword charging at it firing 2 rounds before slicing it, same goes for the second, the third is kicked in the air shot at 3 times at the center before it splits in half while slicing the 4__th__ and 5__th__ one and finally run to the 6__th__ throwing the sword at it making it stick near the rear and back flipping grapping the hilt dragging it down as blood showers as he cuts it in half._

_As he looks at the crowd, their faces filled with awe from the superiority of the weapons while in fear and distrust due to such act and from the corner of his eye, he could see Louise twitch with her mouth open. After looking around he holsters his weapon, bows and leaves the stage as it gets cleaned for the next performers._

_Unbeknownst to others, foquet was roaming around, ready to strike the vault of the academy, holding valuable and priceless weapons, artifacts and all sorts of magical items._

"_Heh, since those snobby nobles won't stand a chance now since their too busy watching those stupid kids performing, more for and my orphanage then. Im coming back little sis….."_

_Foquet the Crumbling Dirt or Miss longueville wasn't always known for these names. She was once a noble, in fact she came from Albion formerly known as __Matilda of Sachsen-Gotha, her father was married to an elf, which in Halkagenian customs is considered heresy but none the less, her father loved her mother caringly, soon giving birth to Matilda and her other sister, which was a half elf though this did not bother as she did love her mother and sister like treasures. Her downfall was when the royal family of Albion, had their son arranged married to Matilda. She said no, so did her family. The price was her family tried for false crimes, killed along with her cousins, aunts, uncle, her loving father and mother. Though she and her sister were saved, for they were given enough time to sneak out by their families to a house in the forest which they used to visit her mother and sister, now it is there home and it was hard earning money as a commoner but she strived to work her best, even under stress from her bosses. Though it became harder when her sister, Tiffania of Sachsen-Gotha started an orphanage in their house and needed something more to provide for her and her orphans, this was the perfect time to exact her revenge on the noble's by stealing their excess riches, selling them and sending money back to Tiffania so she and her orphans can eat, sleep in good conditions._

_Hart walked back to Louise after the winners were announced._

"Bronze Isn't bad, though If I had wings we would have won Gold like Tabitha."

"This is what I get for not summoning a manticore, or dragon or a gryphon. *sighs looking down*"

"You know one thing I hate complaining but since killing you, can't possibly bring me back and will a lot me to be hunted down isn't a good idea."

"Do you always's think of killing things?"

"*If it's constantly annoying and trying to kill me I do find ways to kill it."

"I know you come from a world of war? But that is ju-*explosion sound* What the!?"

_He looked at the main building of the academy, which had dust flying everywhere._

"Louise stay. *_Draw's out his bolt running to the scene_*"

"Hart no! Come back here!"_ Chases after him._

_Hart ran to where the sounds of creaking, roaring and crashing rock was, till he reached the next courtyard looking up he saw this Earth Golem._

"A golem….and its rider on top of it…" _He gazed upwards looking at the cloaked figure with its hood covering the Foquet's face._

_He wasted no time, aiming his bolter upwards firing a several rounds, semi-automatically to try and hit caster, failing as the rounds hind the golem's forehead some just destroying her cloak._

"TSK! Get out of my way dog!"

_As foquet uttered words, the Golem sent its fist flying at Him, quickly running and dodging it, as Foquet tries to smash him, running around, rolling and dodging the punches._

"Why don't you just stand still and die!"

"_Damn the void…he's too high, I can't hit him and this damn thing won't get off my trail…truly it is a damned day." Cursing to himself._

_His thinking and running was interrupted as an explosion rang out hitting the wall of the building. After the dust settled there was a large hole, breaching the vault._

_Louise stood there shocked at what she did, she aimed correctly to her calculations right at the golem but, as she said "explosion" her shot went far to the left, hitting the wall and destroying it, leaving it open for Foquet to steal whatever he wanted._

"Hey kid thanks for opening a hole for me! Take this as my sign of gratitude!"

_She then commanded the golem to send its fist flying at Louise, whose knee's were shaking as the fist flew to her. She was going to die! She was going to die because of her inability to move._

_She wanted to cry as everything was slowing down. As she opened her eyes she was pushed by Hart who looked to his right as the fist collided with him taking him to the wall._

"See ya then folks and thanks for the loot! Ahahahahaha!"

_Louise didn't care, she started running to the rubble where her familiar was buried._

"_No…no this can't be happening! My familiar is dead….because of…me…why….why am I so incompetent…why am I always a zero…"_

_She wanted to cry, she was already on her knee's tears forming, but she stopped herself as the rocks were moving._

"Wha…"

_Hart's arm came out, as he started digging himself out, Louise amazed and happy that her familiar didn't die rushed to the rubble digging with her hands, she now didn't care if her clothes got dirty or she did, it was that her familiar would be alive is what counted to her right now._

_Soon He came out standing, his gasmask was destroyed, though he was ok his face was still covered in blood that was dripping down._

_Surveying around him, he saw that the golem, or the head because of the wall, lumber away with foquet and the staff of destruction. He looked up spotting the whole of the vault and looks down seeing Louise kneeling._

"What are you crying about?"

"I-I-Im not crying! It's just that…you almost died…"

"Louise, it takes more than that to kill me, and need not to worry I have years of experience, but I must say this was a new feeling."

"_Idiot…_Well ok…Ah! We should get you to the medical wards!"

"That would be wise, as I have broken a few ribs. *_Louise goes near lending a hand_*It is not needed, I'll be fine going there."

_Louise nodded, not wanting to argue with her familiar that just took a face full of rock and live to see the day._

_Author's Note: That was a short coming and fault on my part…Im really really sorry and the way I type? I think its improving or not well I kinda like it sooo…yeah…R and R._


	7. News

Hello there beloved readers of this fic, I'm really, really, really REALLY SORRY for not being able to write up new chapters. My reason is because the last 2 years of high school took a lot of my free time to write up chapters for this and "Darkness to Light". As of now I'm at the last year of high school and graduating. I also have enough free time to write up new chapters. The next time I will be posting will be a new chapter and thank you for listening.


End file.
